


All the Things He Can't Remember

by alianora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lied.  And he cant forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things He Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lorelai's lying in Women of Questionable Morals, and promos of the Luke and Chris confrontation later this season.

itle: All the Things He Can't Remember  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG13  
Summery: She lied. And he cant forgive.  
Spoilers: based on Lorelai's lying in Women of Questionable Morals, and promos of the Luke and Chris confrontation later this season.

 

When his mother died, he started running.

When his father died, he went fishing.

When Rachel left, he took up woodworking.

When Lorelai lied, he forgot how to breathe.

He went fishing, and forgot to bring his fishing pole. He spent three days sitting on the dock, staring at the water. Locked in the glove compartment of his truck was a cell phone that he couldn't remember how to turn off.

And he couldn't answer it.

He had given her all that he could. He only had two hands, and he used them to build her an ice rink while she was lying to him with a smile on her face.

What had she ever built for him?

Besides his hopes for a new life, and love.

But she had lied, about spending time with _Him._ And all those newly built dreams had crumpled slowly underneath the upturned nose of Emily Gilmore and the triumphant sneer on _His_ face as the lie was hurled at him.

Her face had crumbled too, with horror that she had been found out.

But not with guilt.

And that was why he couldn't go back.

She saw nothing wrong with what she had done. Because she had done it "to protect him," because she "knew he would react like this."

So now what could he do? His apartment, without her there, was cold. The diner was busy, full of people who watched him, trying to figure out what had happened.

And he sat upstairs in his apartment packing, trying to remember which of his shirts didn't smell like her.

And then he left, and couldn't remember how to get to the lake.

He ended up two counties away and had to turn around when he finally noticed.

But it didn't matter. Lane could handle the business end of the diner, and Cesar could do the running around. Chances are, Lorelai..no.._she_ was already there, talking a mile a minute with a full cup of coffee, and not even noticing he wasn't there.

No, that wasn't fair. He knew she noticed, and probably worried. She might even be calling him, or looking for him.

He was glad right now, that he never brought her up here.

He had planned on it. He had bought new sheets for the cabin, and a brand new down comforter, because she gets cold.

He was sleeping in a tent, so he didn't have to go inside and see the entire cabinet he had stocked with coffee.

For her.

But he couldn't get past what had happened. She had gone to see _Him_, and then lied about it. And didn't see any problems with her lie.

And he couldn't forgive her. And he couldn't breathe without her.

And he couldn't fish without a pole.

So, he sat.

And he tried to forget the things he didn't want to remember. Like the smell of her hair or the sound of her laugh.

He tried to forget she lied.

END


End file.
